The Ten Wishes -Phan-
by TheCraziestGirlYou'llMeet
Summary: I suck at summaries, but a Phan story about Dan having an illness and Phil helping him complete his 10 last wishes. Rated T atm, might change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

I hear the beep of the machine attached to me as I stir into consciousness. I sigh as the machine pumps in more air into my body, to keep it alive. "You'll be fine after the transplant" that's what they keep telling me. That's if I find lungs suitable. I slowly open my eyes to a white room, surrounded by flowers from friends and relatives. I reach under my duvet and pull out a journal. "Daniel James Howell" it reads. I flick it open, and study the first page. It has a picture of a young man in his early twenties, with slightly tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He seems to be smirking, revealing a dimple on his left cheek. He wears a black t-shirt with a white ring on it, and black skinny jeans. He's holding a packet of Maltesers in his left hand. "Yo blad, this is my journal lol" It reads underneath. I chuckle quietly. I put the journal to a side and reach for the mirror next to me. I haven't changed much, minus the dark circles underneath my eyes. I smirk again, revealing a dimple on my left cheek.

"Hello Dan!" a familiar voice says, quiet cheerfully. I scowl.

"Hey there...Linda" I say, trying hard to remember her name. Linda is my doctor, and to say, a total flirt. She is about the same age as me, with curly blond hair and green eyes. Her face is caked with makeup and her chapped lips smudged with lipstick. She flutters her eyelashes and winks at me, which makes me scowl even more.

"Here is your breakfast" she says, grinning at me. I suppress a small smile.

I eat the little bits of cornflakes and drink the orange juice as she goes on about stuff, trying to make conversation. She suddenly says something that makes me snap back into reality.

"...it's such a shame, I hope you'll miss me" she says, sighing, putting on a sad impression.

"Sorry what?" I ask, embarrassed by my ignorance.

"I'm leaving...and you're getting some new doctor..."

"Oh." I say, trying to sound sad, but bursting with happiness inside.

"What is their name?" I ask, nodding.

"Dr. Lester. Handsome bloke, if you ask me. Anyhow, I should be leaving, Bye!" she replied, and hurried out of the door.

*Later that evening*

I hum the theme tune of Pokémon as I look for my Pikachu plushie in my bag. I pull it out and chuckle as I sit it next to me on my bed. I take out my laptop and turn it on, grinning at my wallpaper. It was a picture of me and my friend Peej in Barbados, running around drunk. Tonight was going to be Pokémon night, so I am wearing my Pokémon pyjamas. I put on a random episode and sing along to the theme tune. I'm halfway through it when I hear someone joining in. A voice just a little lower than mine, but still very young. I flinch as I realise there shouldn't be another voice, not at this hour at least. I look up to find a man about the same age as me, maybe a little older, singing the theme tune loudly. He has identical hair as me, just darker, and very pale skin. His eyes are closed and his brows knotted together as he is concentrating on the song. The theme ends and he snaps back into reality. He looks down at me, and I see the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They're as cold as ice but as deep as the ocean at the same time, if that's possible. They're a brilliant blue and shine brightly like little gems. I realise I must be staring at his eyes because he coughs and looks away. I feel heat crawl up my neck and my cheeks as I realise I'm blushing. _Well done Dan, you embarrassing little shit _I mentally scold myself.

"Uhm, I'm Phil, you're doctor" he says suddenly.

"Dr. Lester?"

"Please call me Phil" he grins at me, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Oka-ay Ph-il" I stutter_. Dan, you idiot._

He smiles at me and hands me over some medicines and water. I swallow the pills, flinching as they hurt my throat.

"Feeling okay?" he smiles at me again_. That smile is beautiful_. Stop. I nod, returning the smile.

"See you in the morning Dan!" he grins and then exits the room. Suddenly he's back in again.

"Cute Pikachu by the way" he chuckles and exits.

I sigh as I sink deeper into my bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My dreamless sleep didn't last long. I'm dreaming. I see a figure about 5 metres away from me, standing, looking in the opposite direction. The figure is very tall, almost my height, but just a little bit shorter. Another figure appears, a little taller. The figures seem to be getting closer to me, but then I look down to realise I'm walking.

"...Peej, try to understand, It's not my fault that I'm ill, please don't leave me alone, I need a friend..." the taller figure seems to be talking a rushed voice, panic washing over him.

"I'm...just..tired..of you. Nobody cares about me. All they care about is you. Every day, I've been starving myself, but nobody cares..I think it's time we went separate ways..." the shorter figure is more relaxed and calm, and talks in a very serious tone. He sighs and starts to walk away, the taller figure following him.

"But, listen...maybe, just maybe, I'll get better?" the taller of the two suggests, but the shorter ne isn't listening. I follow them both, as they pick up speed while walking; I find it hard to keep up. They both disappear out of the building, and just as I'm about to get out, I hear a loud bang. I rush outside to find the shorter figure, now my friend Peej, lying in the middle of the road, blood pouring out of his head. The taller figure suddenly looks up, and I realise it's me. I stay still, shocked with horror.

"Dan, promise...me...That you will do everything we wanted to do. All of our ten wishes...Please?"

"Yes, of course Peej, we'll finish our ten wishes together. The ambulance will be here any moment now"

Peej suddenly chuckles. "You know that's not true Dan...I'm dying. Just...just promise me, okay?"

" I promise" I sigh. His green eyes suddenly drain of all the light they had. I silent sob escapes my lips. And then come the tears. They can't stop. I'm howling now. I kneel down and hold onto Peej. But my dream is ending. Everything is fading. I try to cling onto to Peej's shirt, but everything slowly dissolves around me, until I'm holding onto nothing. I'm in a dark room and I can't see anything. I try to call out but my throat is dry.

"_You promised Dan" _a voice echoes. And suddenly there are voices everywhere. All of them chanting the same thing. _"You promised Dan" They_ get louder and louder by every passing second, to the point where I can't even hear myself think. Suddenly, a light appears, a figure walks out of the light, and I can tell right away that it's Peej. But this Peej is different than the one I knew. His head is bent in an odd angle and blood is covering his whole body.

"_You promised Danny" _He hisses at me. I scream.

"Dan?! Are you okay?" I open my eyes to a confused looking Phil.

"Um, yes, I'm alright" I'm really not. I've been having this nightmare since Peej died. I know he wants me to complete our ten wishes, but I'm too ill and lonely.

"You were screaming and I got scared..."Phil sighed."Bad dream?" I nod.

"You know you can tell me about it..."he said, smiling. No, I can't tell Phil about this yet. I mean, he just met me yesterday. As weird as I am, I don't want him to think I'm even weirder. I quickly change the subject.

"So, do you like Pokémon?" I ask, hoping this will distract him. It does.

"Oh, yes, I love Pokémon! I'm quiet childish for a doctor really...I like Lions, Adventure Time, Death Note, Muse, and so much other stuff! I also have loads of plushies at home! They're adorable..."I smile as I see him getting excited over these little things...surprisingly; he likes a lot of stuff I like.

"What do you like?" he asks, grinning at me.

"Um, llamas are pretty damn hot..." I chuckle, winking at him. _Winking at him_. I cough as I realise what I had just done. To my relief, he winks back, laughing. I watch as a little bit of his tongue slips out of his mouth while he's laughing, and he puts a hand over it to cover it.

"Sorry, I hate my laugh!" he smiles.

He picks up my breakfast from the table and hands it over.

"How much do you love Pokémon?" he suddenly asks.

"This much!" I giggle, showing him my Pokémon pyjamas.

"I have those too!" he laughs. "Look at this!" he says, and takes his lab coat off. He is wearing a jersey underneath. He tries to take the jersey off, accidently pulling up his shirt along with it. I see a little trail of dark hair on his chest, going down into his boxers, which seem to be worn underneath black skinny jeans. I gulp as I look away, embarrassed, and when I look back, he's wearing a Pokémon shirt, and grinning at me.

"Wearing a Pokémon shirt to work?" I laugh, raising my eyebrows. He just sticks his tongue out in response.

"Dr. Lester...? could you please come to the manager's office?" a young brunette lady peeks in.

"Sure, I'll be there in two minutes" Phil smiles at her. I scowl, obviously jealous. The brunette looks at Phil and then winks at me. I sit there, turning crimson.

"I'll be back Dan" Phil grins and then exits the room with the brunette.

*20 minutes later*

Phil enters my room, a massive smile glued onto his face.

"What's up?"

"Well, the manager seems to pleased with my work..."

"And?" I raise an eyebrow.

"And, I'm going to be your doctor forever!" he grins wildly at me, suddenly wrapping his arms around me. I automatically copy his movement. After hugging me for what seemed like seconds, he pulled away. I don't want to pull away yet Phil. You smell nice. I scowl as I realise how creepy that would sound if I said it to him.

"I'm so happy!" he grins. "I got us pancakes to celebrate!" he claps his hands excitedly and gets a large package out of his bag. The package contains about 20 pancakes, and it only takes us half an hour to finish them.

"Thank you so much Phil" I smile.

"No problem Dan" he smiles at me and then clears away the table while I sink into my bed for a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in like 10 million years, I've been super busy with school and stuff. I shall upload sooner though because the holidays start in a few weeks. Till then, have this :3**

I tapped my fingers against the bathroom tiles as the warm shower ran down my back. I felt really ill, but I insisted on having a shower rather than a sponge bath today. Phil didn't seem too happy about it. I sigh as I turn off the shower and step out, a shiver running down my spine. I gently pull on a pair of boxers that hang loosely on my skinny frame and then reach out to get my shirt. But it's not there. My eyes widen as I realise my shirt is in my room. I open the door ever so slightly and peek out. I see Phil standing by my bed, my journal in his hand. My journal. In Phil's hand. Without realising what I'm doing, I practically sprint into the room and grab my journal.

"I'm s-sorry Dan, I was just...wait, why aren't you wearing anything?" Phil eyed me carefully and raised an eyebrow. He coughed and then looked away. I grabbed my shirt and practically sprinted back to the bathroom. Phil saw me without almost any clothes on. I curse under my breath and then pull on my shirt and jeans. When I walked out of the bathroom later, there was no sign of Phil.

I quickly close my eyes as I hear Phil outside the door. After the humiliation earlier this morning, he hasn't come in my room. But I guess this is his job and he has to do it. I'm mad at him for reading my journal, so I pretend to sleep so I don't have to talk to him. I hear the door open gently and then shut with a click. Phil slowly walks towards me, obviously thinking I'm asleep. I hear him sigh and then sit down on a chair next to me.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but you know that you can tell me anything, right? I mean of course you have a choice and if you don't want to, then it's ok. I'm so sorry for reading your journal; I couldn't stop myself after I saw the picture of you on the first page. You've not changed at all. Just a bit unhealthier, but you're still beautiful.."I felt my heart twist as I heard these words.

"I wish you think I'm a close enough friend to discuss your ten wishes with. I know they give you nightmares, and I want to stop them. If only I wasn't so awkward...I don't even know if you consider me your friend or not.." I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"Well, I must leave now, but I really wished I could see your eyes right now. They're so beautiful" My heart starts beating real fast now. _You should open your eyes. No you shouldn't. He'll know you've heard everything then. No, just go for it. No, honestly, don't. _My brain confuses me so much that I give up, I slowly flutter my eyes open, and fake a yawn.

"Oh! Hi Dan!" Phil said, his voice squeaky all of a sudden.

"Hey Phil" I grin back.

"I must leave now, it's really late.." He pouts sadly and turns to leave.

"Bye" I barely whisper as he smiles at me and disappears through the door. I think about my wishes. Our wishes. Me and Peej's wishes. And with a sigh, I decide. I'm going to tell Phil about the wishes tomorrow.

**So sorry again that this is SUPER late, and sorry it's really short. Placenta cookies for JustGoogleIt, Chocolate Brownies for TheAdelaide9, chocolate chip cookies for Puntuationiscool, Chocolate eggs for AliceInWonderland200024 and chocolate pancakes for sexypandacakes ;) **

**I will be sending speedos in the mail for followers!(*peedos) :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And after 20 trillion years TheCraziestGirlYou'llMeet finally remembered to update her story. ~slow motion clap~ Bravo! -_- So sorry I didn't update again, I'm an idiot after all. **

_The First Wish._

"Seriously? This is your first wish?!" he raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head.

"With your condition, forget diving, you can't even swim!" he sighed and placed my journal back onto my desk.

"Even if I allowed it, the senior doctors would never allow it, it's way too dangerous, it's hard enough breathing underwater, imagine how hard it would be to breathe with bad lungs!" he suddenly stopped as an expression of guilt took over his face.

"I'm s-sorry, I just..." he looked really sorry, but I just sighed.

"It's the truth after all. I have the shittiest lungs in Britain" I laughed, throwing my head back, but Phil didn't join in. He just knotted his eyebrows together and walked towards me.

"It's going to fine...I know what this means to you...and I'll try my best. Ok, even better, if they say no I'll sneak you out" he giggled like a child and stuck his tongue out. He then used his hand to cover it again. _Oh my god he is adorable._

"Fine! Just make sure you don't get fired, I've never liked a doctor this much before" I cough as I realise what I just said.

I'm suddenly eloped into a massive hug with skinny, yet quite strong arms as Phil giggles into my ear. This is the only hug I've had since what seems like months. I quickly put my weak arms onto his back, feeling the heat coming off his skin. I close my eyes and then open them again as I realise we've been hugging for way too long.

"I'll see what I can do" he whispers into my ear and exits before I have time to react.

_Two days later_

Phil still hasn't mentioned the deep sea diving for a while now, and looking at it, I think I can't do it. I roll my eyes as I look at the clock. 5 am. I'm cutting down a lot of sleep these days. I close my eyes, and when I open them, I see Phil standing in my room with what seems like a massive wheelchair with a machine. A breathing system. God, I hate my lungs.

"Hey Dan! Get ready. I'm coming to get you in an hour. This nurse here will help you" It was the brunette who winked at me a few days back.

"But why?" I ask in confusion.

"Oh, you'll find out" he quickly winks at me and exits.

The nurse helps me get ready. I want to look special so I wear my denim skinnies and my Muse shirt. By the time I'm in the wheelchair and all hooked up in the machine, I got led to the main entrance of the hospital. An ambulance came to a stop and some people stepped out. They start arranging my machines and equipment in the ambulance. A black car comes to a stop behind the ambulance and Phil steps out. He wears black skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. He smiles at me and then hugs me awkwardly as the machine beeps.

"I made them agree. Apparently the breathing support at the diving centre can support your lungs for an hour. How cool is that?" he grins, flashing me his perfect teeth.

"Finally you can do something!" Linda suddenly appears, speaking in her squeaky voice.

"Yay! Half-dead and I can still do things!" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

She turns and leaves, muttering something about me being a "Sarcastic twat". I just shrug and look back at Phil.

"Ready to go?"

"Hell Yes!" I say a bit too excitedly.

The nurse and Phil load me into the ambulance, and Phil sits next to me while the nurse waves us off.

_At the centre_

"Ok! So diving is pretty easy, all you need to do is breathe!" The instructor says to me and Phil, beaming at us.

"Well that's something my lungs forgot to do a long time ago" I mutter, receiving a glare of disapproval from Phil.

The instructor explained all the procedures to us and how to operate the oxygen. We then got told to change into diving suits. I awkwardly looked at my suit as I tried to pull it on, put it won't budge. I realise I needed help, I called for Phil.

"Phil? Um, could you, help?"

I heard a giggle from outside the changing room and then Phil slipped into the room. He wore the tightest suit I think that could have existed; causing is crotch area to appear massive. I think he saw me looking, because he started coughing and trying to turn around. I blushed a deep crimson. The changing room was tiny, especially because we were both so tall. He helped me into the suit, and I couldn't help but feel the tingling sensation of his fingers on my bare skin. When I was all dressed, my massive machine got switched for a tiny one. Phil grinned at me before entering the water, and then I had a sudden urge to not go in the water. Aka, I got scared. But I had to go, because he was in there, waiting for me. Entering the water, I felt the cold water against my skin as I tried to remember how to swim. Using the fins, I swam closer to a figure a few metres away. Phil turned around and smiled at me. Even in the water, his eyes were brighter than the sea itself. He held out a hand, and I took it. He showed me corals and tropical fish. Holding hands, we both went through a small cave, our bodies dancing together from the flow of the water. I almost felt normal like this. Like, like my lungs were ok, and everything was beautiful, including Phil. Everything was so quiet and perfect. I went to take another gulp of oxygen from the machine when I realised that there wasn't any oxygen left.

**DUN DUN DUN. Cliff-hanger. Thank you for reading if you still are, because it's been 20 trillion years and you might be dead. No offence, any dead readers. Unless you're a time lord like me. Then you're probably alive. Bye now! ILOVEYOUSOMUCHAAH. **


	5. Chapter 5

I felt the energy slowly drain out of me as my lungs screamed for oxygen. Phil had his back to me, and he couldn't hear me in the water either. Finally he turned around and I saw the colour fade out of his blue eyes. I frantically waved my arms about and Phil got the signal real quick. He plunged me out of the water and got my machine while I took sharp intakes of breath. I really thought I was going to die. It wasn't his fault though; the machine wasn't properly filled by the hospital. I swear I heard him crying while they took me back. He broke down and kept saying the same thing over and over again. "I love him" "I love him" "I love him..."

I woke up shaking as the same nightmare that's haunted me for years came back. Except this time, he was in the water, and he took my oxygen away from me. So that I could choke and die. But some voices outside my door distracted me.

"...I know what's going on here! Remember Phillip, I'm not only your father, but also your boss. You don't need to get close to a patient! You _love_ him? Don't you!?"

_A quiet sob_

"Well, stay away! First you loved her and you killed her. Can't you just admit you kill everything you love? Now, this is a professional meeting, so I won't go any further. Concentrate on your work"

"But-but father..."

"How dare you answer back!" I heard a loud crunching noise and a groan of pain from Phil.

"Now sober up. You're embarrassing me, you _faggot_!"

I flinched at the word. I then heard angry feet stomping away and a sigh. Phil came in with blood pouring out of his nose. Oh my god. His eyes were red, like he had been crying for hours. The blue eyes that I thought could never, ever fade were now dull and teary.

"Phil!? Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, used to it..." he trailed off, gazing into the distance.

"He hates me so much. I try so hard but still..." his voice cracked.

"Did you hear anything?"

"Er-No. Sorry Phil, I just woke up"

He sighed with relief and wiped the blood from his nose.

_Wish Number Two_

"Finally something I don't have to be scared about!"

I grin up at Phil. It's been a month since the diving. With both our er-problems healing up, I'm so much happier.

"I'm so excited! Seeing Fall Out Boy live would be awesome!" I clapped like an excited child, grinning.

"Yes it would!" his eyes had gotten back the spark in them. The hope and happiness. I felt relieved.

We got a plane and travelled all the way to Los Angeles to see them. Phil booked the tickets without asking me, it was like a sorry for what happened. I forgave him anyway. When we got to the airport, we went to the hotel, where unfortunately (or fortunately) they only had one room left with only a single double bed. With all my equipment, I was pushed halfway through the bed, so Phil was um-forced to sleep right next to me. I thought it was going to be super awkward, but soon the awkwardness melted away and before we knew we were spooning through the night. We got up early the next morning and took a taxi to the venue. We had special passes and got a special place to see the concert. Right up the front. Soon, the concert started. Everything was perfect and so fun. They were amazing, and I couldn't help but smile at them, they were so nice and so good live. During playing, Pete stuck his tongue out which resulted in a smile from me and a giggle from Phil. Patrick just sassily rolled his eyes. Andy fell off the stage at one point and I was in tears. Joe did this weird flying guitar stunt thing and I couldn't help but grin. Once the concert was over, Phil blindfolded me and took me to what he called 'a special surprise'. I realised I was backstage as I heard Patrick Stump practically yell in his American accent;

"Pete you idiot! How did you manage to get your tongue stuck on ice!?"

"Phut Phatrick I tant tat popery" Pete protested, his tongue still stuck.

I held back laughter. Oh, my sides hurt from the pain. Phil took off the blindfold as he realised I knew.

"Try to pull it off maybe, and then we can get FOOD!" Joe exclaimed, a grin plastered onto his face.

"I must find my inner self first though" Andy stated calmly.

Joe just nodded in agreement.

"Hey my unicorn! Wanna get tacos?" Joe asked, eyeing Andy.

"Mee tuu!" Pete practically yelled.

"Me too, but your tongue first Pete...Holy Smokes! They're here!" Patrick grinned at us.

I smiled and then realised Pete was stuck to an ice sculpture. I raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Why are you...?" I asked, holding back laughter.

"It was a gift from a fan, but somebody thought it would be wise to lick it" Patrick narrowed his eyes and looked at Pete, who just shrugged.

"Try some salt on that" Phil suggested, getting forward.

"So which one is Phil and which one is Daniel?" I cringed at my full name. Phil stuck his tongue out at me. He knew how much I hated that name.

"Please call me Dan. Phil here has a habit of annoying me" I said, giving him an icy glare. Patrick just laughed.

"Hey Dan, Joe" I extended my arm but Joe just hugged me.

"We're all bros here, don't be so formal" he smiled.

"Hello. I'm Andy" He just smiled and nodded at me from the sofa.

Pete screamed as Patrick practically ripped off his tongue off the sculpture.

"And I'm Pete" he said, flashing me his famous smile.

"So you guys enjoy the show?" Patrick asked.

"It was great!" Me and Phil spoke at the same times, resulting in a wink from Pete to the both of us.

"Hey guys! Can we get TACOS?" Joe yelled, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Sure" Patrick said. Everyone else nodded.

"Hey guys! Join us!" They didn't have to ask us twice.

Walking back to the hotel with Phil was amazing. We didn't even realize we were holding hands until we got back to our room. We decided not to mention it. It was complicated.

"Thank you so much for tonight" I said, leaning into his chest as we lay on the bed.

"No problem" I could feel his smile, feel the happiness radiating off him. I sighed and leaned in closer to him as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Fluff Fluff Fluff! And yes, I LOVE Fall Out Boy. Ok, bye now! Reviews would be lovely. I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was going to update tomorrow, but I was extremely happy today because Dan replied to me on YouTube :3 So I decided today was a great time to go ahead and write chapter 6. I legit live for your nice reviews :3 **

_Wish Number Three_

"Yup, that seems just fine..." I heard Phil's voice from the bedroom as I came out of the bathroom.

"So...the flight is how long? 14 hours maximum? Doesn't seem too bad..." he sighed with relief.

"Hey Phil, are we going home?" I asked, suddenly uneasy.

He suddenly came up to me and showed me my journal. _Wish Number Three: Throw tomatoes at the Tomatina festival._ I sighed. I had been waiting for this wish. But the tickets. There are only 15,000 available.

"Phil...? The tickets?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"I reserved them, I know they're only for the locals, but I have connections" he winked at me and turned back to talking to the person on the phone.

I considered this for a minute. Why was Phil doing all this for me? I honestly didn't deserve it. Him, wasting all this money for somebody who was going to die. It was nonsensical. The room was suddenly quiet as he hung up and plodded onto the bed. I decided to ask him.

"Phil...why do you...um-do this for me?"I asked shaking my leg nervously.

"Because...reasons..."he said, laughing.

"Quoting Tumblr, are we?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He just laughed in response. I decided to drop it. It was complicated.

"The flight leaves tomorrow for Madrid. We're renting a car and driving up to Buñol" he grinned at me.

"Sounds great, can't wait" I grinned back at him.

_~The next day~_

Me and Phil leave Los Angeles at 7:00 am sharp, and I gasp at the cabin he has booked. It wasn't an economy cabin or anything, it was a cabin only for two people, and I wondered why Phil was spending so much money on me. I'm really comfortable in the cabin, with Phil right across from me, with a small wall kind of thing between us. We can still see each other, but the wall surely is annoying. The time flies by, and we reach Madrid. Even though it's August* it's still scorching here. Me and Phil change into our lighter clothes in the toilets in the airport. I wear a pair of light blue shorts and a light white t-shirt. Phil comes out wearing flowery shorts and a Totoro t-shirt. I can't help but chuckle. We rent a car and I sit next to Phil while he drives to Buñol. We get there in a few hours, and sign in at the hotel. This time there are two single beds, which upsets me a little. But I think Phil saw my disappointment and pushed the beds together. I grinned sheepishly at him. The next day we woke up and headed down to the town centre, where the place was being painted with tomatoes. Laughter could be heard, but I didn't realise how big the festival actually was until we got to the entrance. Phil gave the man at the entrance our names, and he let us in. My oxygen was secure on the backpack I was wearing, the tubes still going into my nose. God I hated them sometimes. Phil suddenly pulled out a tomato from a bag he held in his hand, squashed it, and then threw it at me.

"Hey! I have no tomatoes! I can't defend myself!"I squealed as the tomato hit my neck. He just stuck his tongue out in response. I launched myself towards him and grabbed the bag from it, throwing a tomato at him.

"Ouch! Dan, you're meant to squash it first!" he squealed, rubbing his nose, where a red lump had now formed. I just laughed and squashed and threw a few more tomatoes at him. Soon, everyone around us was just throwing tomatoes at us, and us throwing them back. It was really fun. They got lorries full of tomatoes and threw them at the crowd. By the end, I was utterly soaked and red. So was Phil. They let out a really thick pipe which threw water at us, helping us clean up. Phil suddenly took off his shirt, making me gasp. I turned around, happy that I was already red so I wouldn't have to embarrass myself. After cleaning up, we both walked to the hotel and then changed. I put on my skinny jeans and a top.

"Uh Dan, this hotel, uh-they have a formal dress code tonight" Phil said, emerging from the bathroom. I saw Phil then, turning around, I struggled to keep in a gasp. He wore a smart black tuxedo with a skinny black tie and a white shirt. His hair was well groomed and put down, he looked very smart and dressed.

"Oh, I didn't know" I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I don't think I have a tux in my luggage..."I rummaged through my luggage when he walked up with a tux in his right hand, with a little bow tie in his left. He gave them to me, and grinned. I smiled back and got dressed quickly. He waited for me near the door, and opened the door for me. We walked to the restaurant of the hotel together, where a waiter showed us to a table.

"Champagne?" the waiter asked, holding out a bottle towards us.

"No thanks-

"Yes please!"I chirped, winking at Phil. He gave me a disapproving glare. I just grinned sheepishly as the waiter poured champagne for me. 2 hours and 8 glasses of champagne later, I giggled and found it hard to focus.

"Phillyyyyyy" I slurred, drooping a hand over his neck.

"Dan, no." He shook his head.

"Ok, time to go" Phil muttered, dragging me along with him to the room. We entered the room, and Phil flicked the light on. He turned around to face me, and in the light his eyes looked so beautiful I just couldn't stop. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, while he slowly tried to push me away as we got closer to the beds. Finally he gave up, and I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Before he had time to react, I slipped and fell on the bed, instantly dozing off.

When I woke up in the morning, I found Phil by my side; my arms still round his neck. My left arm hurt but I didn't mind as I remembered last night. I quickly pecked his nose, and his eyes fluttered open. His phone suddenly rung, distracting us.

"...what?!" he whispered, tears running down his face. He hung up and buried his face in his hands.

"What-what happened Phil?!" I asked, truly worried now.

"Dan...dad...he-he..died"

** A/N: DUN DUN DUN. I hated his dad anyway. *I had to make this fic at August time because the Tomatina happens at August time. Thank you for reading! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sup my minions :3 This is a very boring chapter I suppose..I'm out of ideas! It'll be awesome if you guys could suggest some things you want to do before you die **** Cheerful, I know... Anyway, on with it! **

His funeral. Phil wears his tuxedo with a red rose in its pocket while I stand next to him patting his back. Its fine, its fine, I keep muttering. Phil insisted I sit on my wheelchair, but I thought that would be disrespectful. What I find shocking is that Phil really loved his dad, even though he hated him. I sigh as I watch Phil carefully place the red rose on the coffin. The coffin was then lowered, and tears started forming in my eyes as memories of Peej's death started flooding in.

_Another funeral. A while back_. _I stand at a nearby tree, leaning onto it as I still can't believe what happened. I shake back and forth sobs escaping my lips every so often. A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at Peej's big black coffin, which now has a wreath I got over it. I kneel down bawling my fist as sobs escape my lips, and I cover my face with my hands. No pipes. I didn't have pipes in my nose then. Days after the accident, I was still at the same spot, in my tux, with a bottle of vodka in my left hand. I was really disturbed. It was only when a man discovered me and took me to hospital I found out that my disease was going to kill me. It was worse, much worse. _

I exhaled as I patted Phil on the back. He suddenly leaned on my shoulder. I let him cry.

After the funeral, we left the graveyard and we decided to go to Phil's flat. The only reason I was staying in the hospital was because I had nowhere else to be. We went in, and Phil literally collapsed onto the sofa. I sat beside him and he put his head on my shoulder, and exhaled.

"Do you want food?" he muttered, his voice shallow and croaky. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him. He just lay quietly until he fell asleep. I didn't sleep the whole night, too scared Peej would pay me another visit.

**A/N: MOTHER OF GOD!1!1! It's so short D: I'm sorry! Again, it would be appreciated if you guys helped out. Anyway, peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merlin's beard! How long has it been? Almost 2 months?! Holy Smokes! I'm extremely sorry about this. I'm in year 10 and it is extremely busy :c Sorry though. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has a big plot twist in it. ^.^ Heheh. See you at the end :P**_

I shook my right foot nervously as a nurse put in new pipes into my nose and refilled my oxygen tank. I haven't heard from Phil in days, because they moved me back into hospital and he is still in shock. I did expect him to come visit me though, so I was quite worried when he didn't. I phoned him last night and he said he was fine. He voice was cracking and he was holding back sobs. I'll never really understand how he can miss his dad so much. He must blame himself for his death. I think I don't understand because I've never had a father. I have faint memories of him, like how he always towered over my tiny mother, and how he had dark hair and cinnamon eyes like me. His skin was much darker though, like strong espresso coffee. My mum was a pale short woman with blue eyes and dark blonde hair. After my father walked out on us when I was only two, my mum broke down and became depressed. Peej's mum was the one who kept her together, and when she moved away from us, my mum broke again. She committed suicide and died when I was twelve. In her letter she said that she wanted me to live with the Liguori family till I was 16. I and Peej became great friends, and he never thought of me anything less than a brother. He was the only person I felt so comfortable with, the only one I told my deepest secret: I was gay. I knew it from a very young age really; I just didn't think it was necessary to mention it to anyone. When I told Peej he was extremely supportive and stuck up for me. I still remember us growing up together, us at my 16th birthday, us at a concert together, us trying to be "cool" together, us laughing, crying, doing everything together. _Everything._

"...Daniel?"

"Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked around wildly to find a confused nurse looking at me.

"Are you alright? You seem to be crying..."

I touched my cheek with my fingertips and saw tiny beads of tears on them. I quickly wiped my face from my sleeve and nodded.

"I'm alright, just started staring into distance and my eyes started watering..." I tried to laugh, but it came out as a robotic kind of noise, scaring me beyond belief_. I really miss Phil. I wish he was here right now._ To my surprise, my bedroom creaked open right at that moment, exposing an ever so tired looking Phil. His blue eyes lacking the shine and happiness, they were a dark, depressing, dull blue. Dark circles under his eyes. His hair messy and his nose bright red. Blotchy eyed and fragile looking. My Phil.

"Dr. Lester? Good Morning" the nurse smiled, flashing her white teeth at Phil.

"...I'll take over now, thank you" he replied coldly, his voice more stable than his appearance.

The nurse nodded hesitantly and left the room, closing the door behind. Phil sat on the chair next to my bed, coughed quietly and then shuffled his papers.

"So, Mr. Howell, you seem to be doing well" ...Mr. Howell? Phil never calls me that.

"Phil? You never call me that!" I laugh nervously, and reach out to touch his cheek. He pulls away and gets up to leave.

"It's Dr. Lester. Not Phil." He hurries out as a tear rolls down my cheek.

_**What's up with Phil? Any ideas? Anyhow, I shall see you later. Cookies for everyone. **_

_**~TheCraziestGirlYou'llEverMeet~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi guys, this chapter is going to be quite dramatic and horrific and you might end up hating me, but please don't ;_; 3 I didn't really think the story was dramatic enough or even sad(yes I know, I sound crazy xD) but this might be triggering so you might not want to read3 See you at the end :D **_

It has been a week since Phil properly talked to me. A week. He won't speak to me, won't even listen. I try to ask him questions, but he just grunts in response. The dark circles under his eyes seem to be getting bigger and bigger, his bright blue eyes, fading into dark, and eerie ones. His face is drained of all colour, the once red cheeks now plain white. His skin seems as thin and fragile is paper, looking like it could tear in a moment. His hands shaky, his posture slouched, his hair greasy. He looks like a mess. When I'm least expecting it, he finally speaks. Although he is speaking to me, he looks at my air pumping machine.

"Thank you for having me as your doctor, Mr. Howell. I am sorry to inform you that I'm being transferred to the maternity ward now, so I will not be your doctor. Your new doctor, Mr. Kendall will arrive shortly." And then without a goodbye, without even a hug, he left. He left me crying. Heartbroken. Hurt. Hysterical. I start laughing. Quietly at first, oh so quietly. And then the crying started. I threw my head back and laughed. And then I cried. Until eventually I screamed clutching my hair as my monsters started repeating terrible, terrible words in my ears. _No wonder he left you. Who would want to be with a living corpse? You're unwanted. Just a waste of space. Die. Die. Kill yourself. Please, kill yourself. He would be happy. Die, die._ I shake my head from side to side, howling now. _I'm sure Phil would want you dead._ _You killed Peej after all. _And then I realised, it was true. I did deserve to die. I did. I do. I should die. I mindlessly grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills from my bedside table and stared at it. _Yes, do it. And take out your pipes to make it certain. Do it. Do it. Do it. _ I open the bottle and pour out a handful of the sleeping pills. These should be enough. _No, you idiot, the whole bottle. The whole bottle. _Frustrated, I shoved the pills down my throat and then got water to push them down. There was about 50 pills, and I was now sure I was going to die. Smiling to myself, I took out my all of the pipes from my nose. I picked up the mirror next to me. It's nice to have no pipes in. I smiled revealing a dimple on my left cheek. _I hate myself._ I smashed the mirror by punching it and then realised that I couldn't properly breathe. I calmed myself down and lay my head on the pillow, waiting for my death.

**Phil POV**

I get into the shower and wash myself before changing into my lion t-shirt and jeans. I dried and straightened my hair for the last time before writing a letter. It contained an apology to everyone, especially Dan, explaining how I avoided him because I kill everything I love. _You're unwanted. Just a waste of space. Die. Die. Kill yourself. Please, kill yourself. He would be happy. Die, die._ A sob escapes my lips as I realise it is true. I put on some music on my phone, and then tie the rope to the ceiling lamp._ Yes, do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. _I step on the small kitchen stool I have and put the rope around my neck. _Do it. Do it. Do it. _A tear rolls down my cheek. _Do it. Do it. Do it. _I start crying. _Do it. Do it. Do it. _I take my last breathe. _Do it. Do it. Do it. _I kick the stool from underneath my f- and my phone rings. I sigh as I decide to take my last call.

"Phil," I'm too distracted by my thoughts.

"Phil, _Phil. _Dan tried to _commit_" The words hang in the air as I gasp and take the rope away from my neck. I jump down the stool and run. I run as fast as my tired, skinny legs can let me. When I reach the hospital, Dan's stomach is being pumped. Luckily the pills were actually very weak, only to make you slightly sleepy. But in Dan's case, there was a lot, a lot of them. And his lungs. They had to _literally _punch them back to life. There are bruises on his chest where the doctors tried to start his heart again. But it was our lucky day, after all. He was alright, we were now just waiting for him to come back to us.

**Dan POV**

My head feels like somebody has hit me with a hammer over a million times. I feel the beating of my heart in my ears, a large amount of air is pumped into my lungs. I try to open my eyes, but my eyelids are too heavy. Slowly and steady, I open one eye, and then the other. I feel somebody else next to me, holding my hand painfully tightly. I look down to a sleeping Phil, who looks like he's been crying for days. My throat is so dry it my tongue feels like sandpaper.

"Ph-Phil?" I stutter out.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. Just looks. A tear rolls down his cheek and he lets out a choking sob and hugs me. We stay there for what seems like just a few seconds, when in reality they could have been hours. He suddenly pulls away.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, you fool?" he's crying again. But this time, instead of hugging me, he gives me a long, lingering kiss that I can still feel after he pulled away.

_**Well, yeah! That was it for today x3 Hope you enjoyed :p I'm evil, bahahaha xD**_

_**Love you all, ~TheCraziestGirlYou'llEverMeet~**_


End file.
